


No One Else

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU where Hiccups are sex slaves, Dubcon in chapters 1 and 3, Endgame Dagur/Hiccup, M/M, Slavery, cause why not, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viking lore can be very specific, and Hiccup is the one who pays the price.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains a brief sex scene of a dubcon nature. While Hiccup is not protesting it, he doesn't exactly have the choice of consent. Please read with caution.

“This isn’t  _fair!_ ” Hiccup screeched. His father ran a hand down his face and sighed heavily.

“Hiccup. We can’t argue with tradition.” He repeated.

“So what, I just happen to be smaller so I get to be.. this?!”

“I can make a few adjustments because you are my son Hiccup, but you know I can’t try to change things. The villagers would have my head.” Stoick said, sounding exasperated. Hiccup stared at him for a long moment before sighing and folding his arms.

“…Fine.” He said tiredly. He picked up the book his father had tried to give him earlier and went upstairs to his room, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

* * *

_Since the times of Odin, Hiccups were given the task of seeing to warriors needs while they were at sea or war. When tribes were large, Hiccups were far more regular, but as numbers have dwindled, so have Hiccups._

Hiccup huffed, annoyed at the stupid pages before him. They made it seem like he was part of some mutant breed. Skipping ahead past the stupid ‘history’ area, his jaw dropped slightly as he came across a page entitled ‘Rules’.

_A Hiccup must follow strict rules. The breaking of any shall result in serious punishment._

_-A Hiccup must not wear clothes at any time._

_-A Hiccup must stay on their hands and knees whilst outside._

_-Short of being in danger of bodily harm, a Hiccup may not refuse any warrior who propositions them._

Growling again, Hiccup slammed the book closed, ignoring the last line that caught his eye.

_First and foremost, remember this: A Hiccup is a gift and should be treated as such._

* * *

"Ah! N-not so  _hard_  Snotlout…” Hiccup whimpered, his hands balling into fists as he was fucked violently. The larger boy just grunted at him, bucking his hips unevenly until he came. The small Viking whined softly, trembling as Snotlout pulled out, smacked his hip, and wandered off to.. wherever. He stayed slumped over until he managed to catch his breath and stop shaking, before he pushed himself back up onto his hands and knees and continued across the town center square. His knees and palms ached from the hard ground beneath them, and he bit his lip to keep from making any noise. He really didn’t want to draw any attention to himself. His trip was, thankfully, uneventful after that. He scrambled into Gobber’s shop and got to his feet with a pained groan. The blacksmith tossed him his tunic and an apron without a word, and Hiccup nodded gratefully, pulling them on quickly.

He knew he should consider himself extremely lucky to even be allowed to keep his place as an apprentice. Still, his thoughts were bitter as he pulled a sword from the forge and started hammering away at it. The pair worked in silence for what seemed like hours before Gobber cleared his throat.

“So-”

“Please don’t ask me to.. y’know.” Hiccup interrupted in a mumble. His cheeks bloomed a bright red as he stared at the anvil. Gobber sighed behind him.

“Ya know I wouldn’ do tha’. Yer like a nephew to me. I was jus’ gonna ask how ya were holdin’ up.”

Hiccup sighed and dunked the sword in a tub of cold water before turning to face him. “I’m not.” He admitted under his breath. “Don’t tell my dad, but.. This is the worst freaking this to ever happen to me. I hate all these stupid rules. When’s the last time they were even needed anyway?” He demanded in frustration. “I don’t see why we can’t just get rid of them.”

“You an’ I both know how Vikings are abou’ tradition lad. Try not to worry abou’ it. Everyone is jus’ excited now. Things’ll calm down soon enough.” Hiccup huffed softly but turned back to his work. “I did have a special job I wanted ta give ya. Would keep you in the shop quite a bit though. If ya want to that is.” Hiccup’s head shot up and he grinned.

“Yeah, of course! I mean.. What is it?” He asked, trying to cover his excited yelp.

“Ceremonial sword. Gift for a visiting chief.” Gobber said with a roll of his eyes. “So will ya do it? I would but this ol’ back of mine..”

Hiccup’s smile grew wider and he nodded. He knew the blacksmith was lying, but he didn’t care. The more time he spent in the shop, the better. Pulling out a piece of parchment and some charcoal, he started sketching. It was nearly an hour later when he put down his pencil and tapped Gobber’s arm to get his attention. “So?”

He stared at it for a moment, make one almost unnoticeable adjustment before he nodded. “I like it. I’m sure Dagur will too.”

“Dagur..?” Hiccup frowned a bit. “Sounds creepy.”

“He ain’t so bad once yer used to him.” Gobber shrugged. “Bit strange though.” Hiccup nodded a bit. “Come on, we best be getting’ done, it’s pretty dark. I’ll walk you home.” That made him grimace.

“…Will you tell anyone if I walk?” He asked hopefully.

“You know I can’t do that Hiccup.” Gobber sighed. “There are reasons for the rules ya know.”

“Like what?” Hiccup grumbled in annoyance as he stripped off his apron and tunic. The only reason he could wear them here was fear of getting burnt. He waited until Gobber was a few good feet ahead before reluctantly going onto all fours and staying behind him.

“Well, the no clothes thing would be obvious.” Gobber said with a shrug.

“Doesn’t explain why I have to crawl.” Hiccup said bitterly. Gobber chuckled.

“That one actually has a good reason. There was an old story abou’ a Hiccup that was on a ship. She stood too soon after.. well, ya know. Couldn’t catch her balance and fell right overboard. Poor thing nearly drowned. An’ a dragon is much less likely to attack ya if yer on the ground. They see it as a submissive gesture or somethin’. They’ll leave ya be.”

“Unless they think I’m a sheep.” Hiccup said with a weak smile, slightly amused by the idea.

“Nah, ye’d be too small for ‘em.” Gobber assured with a grin. Hiccup laughed as they finally reached his house. The older man pulled him into an only slightly awkward hug before pushing him towards the door. “Get by the fire or somethin’ lad, yer freezin’.”

Hiccup nodded in agreement and thanked him, heading inside quickly. He greeted his father quickly before he grabbed a blanket, threw it around his shoulders, and did exactly as he was told, sitting by the fire in the living room eagerly.

“You’re home late.” Stoick commented, handing him his dinner. Hiccup thanked him and smiled a bit.

“Yeah, Gobber kept me late. He gave me a special project.” He added before his dad got the wrong idea. “I’m making the sword for that Dagur guy who’s coming.”

“Really now?” Stoick asked, actually looking a bit impressed. “He usually does those on his own. You must be getting better.” Hiccup smiled at what he was pretty sure was a compliment. “Anything else interesting happen today?”

Hiccup laughed and smiled with his father as he regaled the tale of how he ran into a very confused sheep earlier in the day, a weight lifting off his chest a bit as they talked. The only places he was really himself these days were here and at the workshop. They were the only places someone couldn’t just knock him over and do as they pleased.

* * *

Everyone in Berk was different. And yet, in a way, they were all exactly alike.

Tuffnut had a rather unimpressive dick, and didn’t seem to even notice the fact that he did nothing for Hiccup. Not to mention he was clumsy and often started giggling in the midst of sex.

Snotlout was rough and mean and didn’t care in the least that he hurt Hiccup during nearly every session.

Astrid was dominating, dragging him away from whatever he was doing to tend to her, before groaning about how he didn’t know what he was doing and taking over.

Fishlegs was the only one who would ask Hiccup to go elsewhere with him, instead of doing things in broad daylight. All they did was kiss and stroke each other until they reached completion. Hiccup liked Fishlegs much better than any of the others.

Spitelout was as horrible as his son, if not worse. He had once torn Hiccup so badly that the boy had hidden in his room for three days.

Ruffnut didn’t care much for him, only bothering with him once or twice before finding someone else. She didn’t seem to care much for sex at all really.

There were hundreds more he could speak of, each with their own odd way of doing things, but they all had one thing alike. None of them gave a damn about Hiccup.

These were the bitter thoughts swirling in his head as he pounded at an ax in the workshop, avoiding Spitelout and Snotlout. Gobber had warned him they were coming and he had fled. Apparently their idea of father/son bonding was to tear Hiccup open at the same time, and he would rather not experience that again. Stoick had explicitly made this a safe haven for Hiccup, using the fact that he was making the sword for Dagur as an excuse for him not to be disturbed. As it was, the sword had been done for three days now, but no one needed to know that. He had done not only the sword, but created a rather beautiful sheath for it as well, special runes for good luck and skill in battle around the edges and the Berserker crest at the top. Hiccup was quite proud of it. He was much more so when Gobber and even his father complimented him on it.

“Hiccup! Your dad wants you in the Great Hall.” Hiccup looked up to see Fishlegs standing at the door of the smithy. “He said it’s important.”

Hiccup sighed, nodded to Fishlegs, hung his apron, and pulled his tunic off. He tried to pick his way through the snow without completely soaking himself through, but wasn’t very successful. Trembling by the time he got to the Great Hall, he pushed himself to his feet and wrapped his arms around himself as he looked around for his father. All he saw, however, was an unfamiliar man near the fire, swinging a sword experimentally.

 _His_  sword.

“Hey!” Hiccup shouted, snatching the blade from him and holding it to his chest. “You can’t touch that!”

The man’s eyebrows shot up and he eyed Hiccup warily for a moment before smirking. “Oh? And why not?”

“B-because, it’s mine.” Hiccup fibbed lightly. Well, it was technically his. Until they handed it over the Dagur that was. The stranger stepped closer, until the point that his cold armor brushed along Hiccup’s bare skin, making the boy gasp.

“Really?” The man asked smugly. “Well, I happen to know you’re lying. Because that sword just so happens to have been made for  _me._ ”

Hiccup froze for a moment. “Y..You’re Dagur?” He asked feebly. The man smirked again and nodded. Hiccup mumbled an apology and tried to hand the weapon back, but Dagur just dropped it onto the table behind them. He moved closer to Hiccup, making the boy stumble back until he hit the edge of the table.

“And you’re Hiccup.” Dagur said calmly, smirk still very firmly in place. The rough fabric of his pants brushed against Hiccup’s very interested length, making the younger struggle to stifle a moan. Dagur’s face lit with glee. “So the stories really are true.” He grinned. Hiccup didn’t get a chance to ask what he meant before the chief wrapped a hand around him, stroking roughly.

“Haa..” Hiccup breathed weakly, trembling as he was pressed to lay back on the table. “Wha- What are you.. MMNM!” He bit his lip harshly as Dagur’s lips wrapped around him. “Oh gods.. Oh sweet Thor, yes.” Hiccup babbled mindlessly, grasping at Dagur’s hair, the horns of his helmet, anything he could reach to keep him where he was. All it took was a few well-placed licks and a talented hand lightly tugging at his balls before he fell apart embarrassingly quickly, crying out his release. Dagur, much to his surprise, didn’t balk away or spit out what had landed in his mouth like Hiccup would. Rather, he stayed exactly where he was and swallowed down all he could get, still licking and sucking until Hiccup whimpered from over-sensitivity. Only then did he back away, not getting too far before he pulled Hiccup from the table to sit on his lap in one of the large chairs. The brunette allowed the teasing nips along his neck and jaw from the visiting chief, secretly enjoying it a little.

“Sorry.” he mumbled, feeling he should apologize for his early release. Dagur smirked against his neck.

“Has anyone ever done that to you?” He asked, sounding genuinely interested. Hiccup blushed and shook his head. “Well, they don’t know what they’re missing. You’re delicious~.” Dagur all but purred in his ear, making him shiver and moan softly.

They stayed like that for quite some time, Dagur stroking along his hips and sides as Hiccup, with some prodding, told him about who he was and what his ‘duties’ were. Dagur seemed to be genuinely interested in what he had to say, and it made him smile.

“I mean, I know I should be grateful. I get to keep my apprenticeship and no one bugs me when I’m at home but still…”

“What did you say the rules were again?”

“No clothes, no saying no unless I’m gonna get hurt, crawl when I’m outside, and..”

“And?”

“And.. It also said that Hiccups are supposed to be treated like something special.” He sighed. Dagur was silent for a long moment before speaking.

“If they can enforce all those rules on you, why can’t you do the same?”


	2. Chapter 2

When Stoick found his son, he was dozing in the lap of the Berserker chief, cuddled against him like he belonged there. He looked so small, curled into a ball like a pleased kitten while Dagur focused on something in front of him. It was an odd sight. The chief cleared his throat to get the teen’s attention, and Dagur looked up, smiling at him. He seemed much more present than usual.

"Ah, Stoick, it’s good to see you."

"You too, Dagur. I see you’ve met my son." He said pointedly. Dagur had the sense to look slightly apologetic.

"Yes, he’s quite the little fireball." He smiled. Stoick couldn’t help but notice the hand that squeezed Hiccup’s hip slightly, almost possessive. His smiled faded in to a more serious expression as he met Stoick’s eye. "I have a proposition for you, Stoick."

* * *

"I think the idea has merit."

"I think it’s idiotic! Stoick, this goes against every tradition we have!"

"For a Hiccup, perhaps, but not for the son of a chief."

"This could mean an era of peace like we’ve never seen."

"The people won’t stand for it and you know it."

"The people will respect the decision of the council, which is why I called you here."

"What do you think they’re talking about?" Hiccup wondered aloud as the men continued to argue. He was on the opposite side of the hall from them, sitting next to Dagur as he tried to make out what they were saying.

"Probably something pointless." Dagur shrugged. Honestly, it was stupid to let the boy stay in the room when they were discussing this, but he supposed he’d have to settle for distracting him. "Hey, what are these?" He asked, pointing to the symbols that framed the sword’s sheath.

Hiccup visibly puffed up at that, pride taking over his voice as he spoke. “They’re old runes. Here, this one means prosperity, this is for power, and that is for a strong will.” He blushed slightly as he pointed to all the different shapes, explaining their meanings. A few of them Dagur recognized, but most were Berkian.

"You did all this yourself?" Hiccup blushed and nodded. "You’re really good." Dagur complimented, ruffling Hiccup’s hair in what could almost be called an affectionate gesture. The brunette blushed and batted his hand away, trying to smooth down his hair.

"Stop that." He pouted. Dagur laughed a reached out to do it again, only to have Hiccup duck away. They eyed each other for a moment before a slow grin grew on Dagur’s face that made something in Hiccup twist pleasantly. There was one second of complete still before Dagur lunged at him and Hiccup dashed away, a laugh escaping his throat.

"Oh, you are going to get it!" Dagur teased. This ended up in a very strange game of chase, a still very much naked Hiccup letting himself almost get caught before dancing out of Dagur’s reach and slipping from his grip like an eel when he did manage to catch him.

"I think you’re all forgetting somethin’ very important here." Gobber finally said. "Look at ‘im. Have ya ever seen the boy so happy?"

Hiccup was squealing as he ran from Dagur, sticking his tongue out teasingly as the older teen’s fingers barely managed to graze his side. When he tried to scramble over a table, Dagur finally managed to catch him, looping his arms around his waist and pulling him back against his chest with a laugh. The council looked back at each other.

"…If we do this- IF.. He has to follow our customs, same as anyone else."

“Agreed.”

“Alright then, are we all agreed?” Stoick asked, running a hand down his haggard face. There was a murmur of agreement before the chief nodded. “Dagur!” The teen looked up from where he was trying to keep hold of a squirming Hiccup. “Come here for a minute.”

Hiccup watched as Dagur set him on his feet and went to join the elders. He and his father spoke quietly for a few minutes before a large grin crossed his face and they shook hands. Dagur came back a few seconds later with a bounce in his step.

“What was that?” Hiccup asked curiously. Dagur gave what could only be called a pleased purr as he grabbed Hiccup by the hips and pulled him closer.

“ _That_.. was your father giving me permission to court you. If you’ll have me, of course.”

Hiccup gaped for a moment before snapping his mouth shut, looking at the ground nervously. “Ah.. But.. Well, that is to say, I h-have those rules, you know..” He whispered, looking humiliated. Dagur smiled and touched his chin to lift his gaze.

“It’s all been taken care of Hiccup. There will be a few.. adjustments made.”

"You really want to court me?" Hiccup asked in a soft voice, somewhere between hopeful and afraid. Dagur nodded. Hiccup stared at him for a few moments longer before blushing. "Then.. I accept."

* * *

Hiccup chose to stay squirreled away in his house during the announcement of his impending courtship. He simply just didn’t want to deal with a horde of angry Vikings that had a habit of taking out their aggressions on his ass. That didn’t mean he didn’t know exactly what was going to happen.

As far as the tribe was concerned, they thought Hiccup was  _theirs_. He was like a scrap of meat that they fought over.  So when they heard that Hiccup would be leaving for good in a few months time, they would be furious.

Dagur, on the other hand, had to go. It would send a pretty awful message if Hiccup’s prospective suitor wouldn’t even face the wrath of the islanders. So while Dagur was possibly being torn to pieces, Hiccup cuddled himself up by the fire, content to wait. When his father returned with Dagur in tow, they both looked annoyed. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"I’m guessing they weren’t too pleased." He said, pulling a fur tighter around himself.

"Apparently he’s a son of a troll and I breed with yaks." Dagur said dryly, dropping in to one of the chairs as Stoick went stomping upstairs. “You people have strange insults.” He added. Hiccup laughed a bit.

“At least they didn’t attack you.”

“That’s true.” He shrugged. Hiccup scrambled to sit on the chair next to him, keeping the blanket wrapped around himself even as the Berserker chief eyed him curiously.

“So.. What are these new rules for me to follow?” He asked, looking up almost shyly.

“Well I’ve got to follow the Berk rules for courting, so it’ll be at least a month.. Of course, all those rules about ‘protecting your virtue’ are null now.” Hiccup blushed. “Your father just said that you’ll have to continue your.. services for the next two weeks, something about giving them time to say goodbye. Probably just to avoid a riot if you ask me.” Hiccup huffed and rolled his eyes, but nodded. He hadn’t expected to get off that easily. “You’ll be allowed to actually walk when you’re with me. And.. We aren’t allowed to have sex.” Dagur said it like it left a sour taste in his mouth. Hiccup grumbled in agreement.

Talk about a double standard..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. This chapter contains explicit sexual situations in a dub-con situation. Please take this in to account before reading.

Hiccup just wanted to say that he flat out never really liked girls. He didn’t know why, he had just never really been attracted to them. His body simply didn’t react the way it was intended to. That being said, over the years, he’d gotten very good at using his hands and mouth to..  _attend_  to certain needs.

Oh who was he kidding. Hiccup knew how to finger and eat pussy like there was no tomorrow.

For the first few days, it seemed like that was all he was doing. Crouched or kneeling in front of some housewife, his lips searching and teeth nipping as his fingers curled just so until the breathy moans from above reached a breaking point. While that kept most of the girls occupied, Astrid was another story. So when the blonde teen suddenly grabbed Hiccup by his hair and dragged him away from Dagur, he knew he would be in for a rough night. Astrid was the kind of girl who could lead a man around by his dick and make him beg for mercy.

Hiccup found himself being thrown back on to a bed, his wrists pulled together and above his head with a painful tug as coarse rope would too tightly around his wrists. Before he could entirely process what had happened, he was tied to the headboard, squirming on the hard bed below him as Astrid wasted no time undressing. Despite being the best warrior of their age, Astrid’s body was all curves and soft edges, slender hips that lead to a tapered waist. Her perky breasts bounced slightly as she crawled on to the bed to kneel over Hiccup’s head, a command clear in her eyes. She didn’t even need to speak before Hiccup had surged up, licking and sucking, kissing any of the dampened flesh he could find. The closer he could get her now, the less he would hear about it later.

Finally, the girl huffed in annoyance, looking back to where Hiccup was still as soft as sheeps wool. With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, she leaned over to pull something from her bedside drawer, turning so her back was facing Hiccup instead. With a slight noise of confusion, Hiccup tried to continue with his task, his neck straining. Something touched his hole, and before he could react, it had been pushed in ruthlessly, filling him and striking his prostate with ease. Hiccup shouted as a spark of pleasure wormed up his spine.

Astrid continue to grind down against his face as Hiccup slowly went boneless, his hips rocking mindlessly against the toy buried inside him. He could feel his cock thickening with interest, rising off his belly until the boy was whining and bucking in to the air. Still grinding the toy against his sweet spot, Astrid slid down his body to grip his length and sink down on to him. Hiccup grunted at the unpleasant feeling, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the fullness in his ass.

Despite what everyone seemed to think, Hiccup didn’t hate sex. He quite enjoyed it, really, when it was with someone who bothered to pay any attention to him. Fishlegs, for example. Fishlegs was really good at kissing his shoulders and neck, never his mouth though. And he always let Hiccup come.

Hiccup was broken from his thoughts as the Viking girl shouted above him, tightening around his cock as she came. The toy slammed in to him viciously again, almost to the point of pain until Hiccup came with a cry. Astrid panted slightly as she grabbed a knife and cut Hiccup free, shoving him off the bed. The boy yelped and stumbled to his feet, shooting her an annoyed glare that she didn’t see.

Dagur was waiting outside her home for him, leaning against the house as he flicked imaginary dust off his axe. Hiccup flushed when he saw him.

“Ah.. Hey.”

“Hey.” The Berserker smiled like nothing was wrong, tucking the weapon away and offering his hand to Hiccup. The boy stared at it for a moment before a shy smile creeped across his face and he took the hand. “Do you want to stop by the Great Hall for dinner?”

And just like that, their interrupted date was back on, as if nothing had transpired.

* * *

Snotlout was probably the most annoying of the group. It seemed like he was determined to fuck Hiccup until the memory of his cock was carved into his ass. He was pulling Hiccup aside at least twice a day, never bothering to go further than between two buildings before shoving Hiccup against something and pushing in. More than usual, he made a point of trying to turn the boy into a sobbing wreck before letting him be. Hiccup had more than once had to stay where Snotlout had left him, piecing himself back together until he was composed enough to return to his day. Which usually meant returning to Dagur.

Rather than be upset, the Berserker would just wrap an arm around him, holding him tight and finding some place for them to be alone. He would kiss away the bite marks littered over his neck and shoulders, replacing them with whispered words of comfort as Hiccup trembled in his arms.

Hiccup had been walking with Dagur, leaning his head on his shoulder with their fingers tangled together, when he thought everything would come crashing down. Snotlout tackled him to the ground, forcing his hand from Dagur’s as he gave a small shout of pain. His arms were twisted behind him as the larger Viking ground against his rear, and Hiccup’s breath caught in his throat. He wasn’t going to let them move. Snotlout was going to fuck him in the middle of the damn street where everyone could see.

Where Dagur could see.

The Berserker hadn’t moved from his spot, standing stoically as Snotlout wrestled his pants off. Hiccup gave a humiliated sob, hiding his face in his shoulder as Snotlout used his arms for leverage, pulling him back until he was firmly seated on the boy’s cock. Dirt began to smear across Hiccup’s face as he pressed his face to the ground, trying to disappear. The large manhood buried in him was far too familiar with his body for this to be a fair fight though. Snotlout ground and rocked against him, pushing against his prostate and rubbing up against all the good things inside him until Hiccup’s body turned traitor, sweat collecting on his brow as he hardened. It was all he could do to bite down viciously on his lip to silence himself, barely containing his grunts and moans.

To his credit, he held out much longer than usual. Hiccup was far from a quiet bed partner, but he couldn’t he but give a disappointed wail as Snotlout’s fingers closed tightly around the base of his length, cutting off his orgasm. He bucked against the boy’s hold on him, writhing like a trapped animal until a sound above him made his eyes snap up.

Dagur was staring at them, his eyes burning with.. something that Hiccup couldn’t comprehend. He was somehow both completely furious and calm at the same time. Hiccup had a feeling that the anger wasn’t directed at him. He whimpered as he stared back at Dagur, unable to look away as Snotlout continued to tear noises from his throat. He wasn’t sure how much time passed after that until Snotlout came behind him, still denying him any release as he sauntered off. Hiccup slumped forward with a weak sob, trying to work the feeling back in to his arms. A hand touched his back, and he knew that Dagur was there, rubbing his sore muscles and trying to calm him.

“Are you hurt?”

“N-No.. I don- don’t think I can move though.” He whispered, hiding his face against the dirt. He shouted in surprise as the ground disappeared from under him, his voice still hoarse. He ended up curled against Dagur’s chest, grabbing his shoulders tightly. “What are you doing?”

“You should be resting. You can’t exactly do that laying in the middle of the road.” Dagur said softly. Hiccup flushed.

“Never bothered me before..” He mumbled. Dagur’s face pinched at that. They didn’t speak again until Hiccup was set down in his bed, curled on his side with a shiver. Dagur pulled the blankets over him and turned to leave, until Hiccup’s hand shot out to grab his wrist.

“What is it?”

“Ah.. Will.. Will you stay? Please?”

There was a few seconds of silence before Dagur laid on the bed beside him, the blankets still separating them. Hiccup sighed quietly and leaned back against him.

* * *

“Hey Stoick.” Dagur grinned, almost bouncing with excitement as he came through the front door of the chief’s house. “Hiccup in his room?” Before the older man could answer, Dagur was bounding up the stairs. “Hey, Hic, you ready to go?”

Curled up in his bed, Hiccup shivered slightly when he heard Dagur’s voice. He tightened his blankets around himself. “Go away Dagur.” He whispered.

“Hiccup..?” Dagur frowned, stepping closer and touching his shoulder. Hiccup flinched violently.

“I said leave me alone!” He shouted. Dagur’s frowned deepened, but he backed off.

“..Alright. I’ll go.” He said quietly, forcing himself to turn away and head back down the stairs. Unwilling to actually leave the house, he found himself sitting by the fire in the living room, staring at the flickering flames.

“He’ll be alright boy.” Stoick said, thumping him on the back. Dagur had to fight the urge to punch him.

“What in Thor’s name happened to him?” He asked instead, hoping Stoick might have more insight than him.

“Ah, he just got back from Spitelout’s. Was gone for nearly a day. He always gets moody after spending time with him.”

The urge to slap Stoick was only growing stronger. The chiefs sat in silence for what felt like hours, before a very weak voice called from upstairs.

“Dagur?”

The Berserker perked up, hesitating for a moment before heading up the stairs, pausing outside the door. “Yeah?”

Hiccup had turned over to face the door, the blankets still pulled up tightly up to his chin. He stared at Dagur incredulously for a moment before looking down. “..You actually left.” He mumbled.

“Well.. Yeah. You asked me to.” He shrugged. Hiccup stared at him a few minutes more like he was an alien.

“What were you so excited about?” He finally asked. Dagur gave a weak smile.

“I had a surprise for you.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. “But if you’d rather stay in bed..”

“N-No, ah.. That is.. Would it be okay to do whatever it is here? I.. Don’t really feel like going outside.” He mumbled. Dagur seemed to think for a moment before smiling and nodding.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be right back, okay?” Hiccup nodded quietly and shifted a bit. “We’re gonna be on the floor by the way.” He added before disappearing around the corner. Hiccup frowned and carefully moved himself to sit up, sliding down the side of his bed until he’d managed to sit on the floor. Thor, everything hurt. He pulled the blanket down after him and tugged it up tight over himself so it covered his body completely.

“So.. I’m assuming you don’t want to talk about.. Whatever it was that happened.” Dagur said as he came back in to the room,

“Ah.. No. Not now, at least.” Hiccup said quietly. And for once, he wasn’t paranoid that he would be pressed for answers. He caught sight of what Dagur was holding, and couldn’t help but laugh. “Did you.. Dagur, did you make a picnic?” He asked. The Berserker rolled his eyes.

“You get tackled any time we go to the Great Hall, it seemed like a good idea.” He grumbled. Hiccup gave him a smile.

“I think it’s sweet. Thank you.” He said quietly. Dagur smiled at him and set a blanket out on the floor, a few covered plates of food following. Hiccup nearly drooled as the smell of cod and fresh cooked rice wafted up. How was it the Berserker knew what his favourite foods were?

"Well, you’re welcome. I’m glad you like it." Hiccup smiled and leaned forward to grab a piece of fish, gritting his teeth against the pain that flared up his back. He froze when Dagur caught his arm, his grip gentle but unyielding. "Hiccup.. What is this?"

The Hooligan squirmed and tried to pull away, looking at the ground. The glaring, dark purple marks against his wrists flashed like a beacon, drawing their eyes to it without fail.

"Dagur.. Please. I don’t want to talk about this." He whispered. Dagur stared him down for a few moments before releasing him. Hiccup quickly hid himself under the blanket again, staring at the ground. There was an awful, heart wrenching silence for what seemed like forever before Dagur sighed.

"I’m sorry."

"You don’t have anything to be sorry for.." Hiccup mumbled, rubbing his wrists a bit. "I just.. Don’t like talking about it."

Dagur nodded. “I won’t ask again.” He promised. They sat quietly for a few more minutes until Hiccup sighed and smiled at him a bit shakily.

"Did you make this?"

And somehow, even with the two of them walking on eggshells for the next hour, Hiccup still felt more free than ever as he spoke with Dagur, the Berserker seeming determined to cheer him up as he told ridiculous stories about when he was young.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Hiccup!” The Viking paused as he heard Fishlegs coming up behind him. He waved Dagur down when he started to glare.

“Relax. He’s nice.” He said quietly before looking at Fishlegs. “Hey.”

“I’m glad I caught up with you, you keep disappearing.” Fishlegs said, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. Hiccup gave a small smile.

“Ah, yeah.. Dagur and I have been exploring the forest.” He laughed a bit. “Did you need something? You.. You know the two weeks are up, right?” He added quietly. Hiccup was still on shaky footing as far as the whole ‘not a sex slave anymore’ thing. He still expected to be knocked over or dragged off at any second.

“Oh, yeah, of course!” Fishlegs said quickly. “No, I wanted to give you something.” He dug in his bag for a moment before pulling out a leather bound book, with a strange looking dragon on the cover. It almost looked like the Book of Dragons. “I thought if you’re going to going to Berserk you might as well have your own dragon manual. They might even have different species. Gobber told me you were almost as crazy about them as me so I thought..” Fishlegs trailed off with a blush and Hiccup couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fishlegs, thank you. That’s really sweet of you.” He said, giving the large boy a hug. He might actually miss him. He flipped through the pages of the mostly blank book, seeing that there were a few loose pages of information but nothing was permanently written in. “This is.. awesome. Thank you.” He repeated.

“You’re welcome. And.. Hiccup..” Fishlegs hesitated for a moment before quickly kissing his cheek. “I’m glad that you’re happy now. We’re going to miss you.” And with that the boy had run off, leaving Hiccup dazed as he touched his cheek. That was the closest anyone had come to actually kissing him.

He had to stop Dagur from trying to chase down the boy, just smiling a bit and leaning up to kiss his cheek. “It’s alright Dagur, calm down. He was a sweet boy, alright? Just.. let it go. For me?” Dagur growled but stopped trying to go after him, pulling Hiccup close by his hips and leaning down to press his lips to Hiccup’s firmly. Hiccup’s eyes blew open wide and he stared at the older teen in shock before hesitantly leaning in to him.

When he pulled away, Dagur chuckled at the utterly shocked look on Hiccup’s face. “You’d think you had never been kissed before.” He teased, watching Hiccup’s cheeks flare. “..Holy shit, have you never been kissed?”

Hiccup looked at the ground and shook his head. “Ah.. No. No one ever really bothered.” Dagur’s eyes narrowed before he huffed and shook his head.

“Idiots.” He muttered. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head again.

“It’s alright Dagur. Honestly.”

* * *

"Trader Johann is here! Trader Johann is here!"

The excited shout was chorused through the town until nearly everyone had dropped what they were doing and gone running to the docks. Dagur twisted his way through the crowds easily to find the man himself.

"Johann!"

"Dagur? Dagur, my boy! Always a pleasure to see you." Johann recovered from his shock quickly, shaking Dagur’s hand enthusiastically. "If I may ask though, what are you doing on Berk?"

"Ah, let’s just say the treaty signing ran a little long. Got anything good below deck?" Johann’s eyes widened in shock for a moment, looking at Dagur in surprise before he straightened himself and the salesman smile returned.

"Why of course! Nothing but the best on my ship! Please, browse to your hearts content."

* * *

Hiccup was sitting on the dock when Dagur returned from stashing his new goodies on his ship. With a curious frown, he sat next to him, letting his legs hang off the edge. Hiccup smiled faintly at him and leaned against his side.

"Hey."

"Hey. You not getting anything from Johann?"

Hiccup shrugged, pulling his legs up to his chest. “I.. Ah.. I don’t really have anything to trade with.” He said awkwardly.

Dagur looked confused for a moment before the realization crossed his face and he growled. A hand ran down his face as he sighed.

"Everyone’s a pervert." He muttered. Hiccup grinned.

"Everyone includes you, you know."

"Yeah, but you’re mine, so I’m allowed to be a pervert." He grinned and hooked an arm around his shoulders to pull him in for a kiss. Hiccup blushed.

"Oh, so I’m yours now?" He teased.

"You’re damn right you are." Dagur smirked. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out, Hiccup  _really_  liked kissing. More often than not, the boys would find themselves tucked away in Hiccup’s room, laying on his bed as Dagur taught him the wonders of making out. Hiccup was currently hovering over Dagur, leaning down just enough that Dagur had to lean up to reach his lips. They were both smiling and laughing quietly, keeping their voices down so Stoick wouldn’t catch them. Yes, they technically weren’t breaking the rules, but they still didn’t want the chief to come lecturing them.

Something Hiccup had been learning, that he was truly starting to love, was that physical contact could be  _fun_. He could laugh and smile and be playful and not worry that he’d be forced to do something. It was an oddly giddy feeling, knowing that he could say no and stop everything if he chose to. He’d almost turned it into a game, much to Dagur’s dismay, telling him to stop, just when things were getting good, just to see if he would do it.

And the amazing thing was, he  _did_. Every single time Hiccup told him to slow down or back off, he’d stop and shift away and ask if he was alright. And every single time, Hiccup would just stare at him in awe before pulling him back over to kiss him all over again.

* * *

There was no real ceremony when Hiccup left the island.

Ever the possessive type, Dagur had given Hiccup one of his shirts until they could find something that fit the boy. The fabric hung off his freckled shoulders, falling down to about halfway down his thigh. He felt like a child playing dress up, but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face at the feeling of wearing clothes again. They chafed a bit roughly against his skin, a feeling that was a bit unpleasant, but he assumed he would get used to the feeling again soon.

His father and Gobber were on the docks to say goodbye to him. In a small corner of his heart, Hiccup knew he would miss the two men that had raised him, but at that moment the sadness of a goodbye was far outweighed by the freedom he was gaining. He hugged his father, and then Gobber, promising to write whenever he could and visit soon. He felt almost giddy as Dagur pulled him on to the deck, waving goodbye for a moment before he turned to kiss Dagur eagerly. The Berseker chief laughed at his enthusiasm and pulled him down below the deck of the ship to a large room.

The room was dominated by a large bed with an actual mattress on it, a luxury that Hiccup had only ever seen when he visited the Bog-Burglar islands with his father. There was a silk sheet on it as well as the usual fur blankets. There was a large chest in the corner, and a stack of shelves that held clothes and a few books on the opposite wall. Dagur watched as Hiccup absorbed it all, before he turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"If this is your bedroom here, I can’t imagine the one in your house." He said. Dagur laughed.

"The Berserkers do much better in trades than Berk, we can afford nice things." He teased. Hiccup rolled his eyes and pushed him over towards the bed until he sat down, climbing into his lap and kissing him.

"At least I’ll be a well cared for slave." He grinned. Dagur wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned down to kiss him slowly.

"You’re not a slave anymore." He said softly, before a cheeky smirk crossed his face and he turned them over, pressing him in to the soft mattress. "Well, not for anyone but me." Hiccup laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

“I knew I wouldn’t get out that easily.” He said with a dramatic sigh. “Oh well. What do you wish from me, O Master Dagur~?”

Dagur’s eyes darkened and he growled softly, shifting to press him further against the bed. “Say that again.”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow curiously, shifting under his hold before leaning up on his elbows. “ _Master~_ ” He purred teasingly. Dagur groaned and pressed their lips together urgently. Hiccup laughed quietly against his mouth, arching up into his touch as his hands ran down his chest. Hands gripped his hips, pulling them up and against Dagur’s own as his head tipped back with a groan. Dagur’s lips ran along his jaw, nipping and biting down his neck until he was a writhing mess beneath him. His neck had always been sensitive, and while most people went right to the point, Dagur seemed intent on finding all the places that made him squirm.

“I want to try something.” Dagur said softly. Hiccup shivered as his hands brushed across the fading bruises on his wrists. “Do you trust me?”

Hiccup stared up at him for a long moment before nodding slowly. “Y-Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story has an ask blog! Come visit and ask some questions at born-a-slave.tumblr.com


End file.
